Journey of a Legend The Story of Visimar
by VisimarColwaGerantul
Summary: (Prolouge) While walking through a forest, Ramos proposes to Mira to marry him, and she accepts, shocked. Please read and review!


Journey of a Legend: The Story of Visimar Colwa Gerantul

By: Visimar Colwa Gerantul

Perspective: Third-Person

Format: Story

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way possible. However, I do own the characters Ramos, Mira and Visimar.

Prologue: Marriage Proposal

Nine years ago, deep in the Chimney Woods near the small town of Fallabor, a young couple and their son were taking a peaceful, quiant stroll along the forest path. They appeared to be human-shaped Pokemon, and the Pokemon all three of them resembled was none other than the legendary Pokemon Lugia. However, these features did not make them nearly as strong as the Bird of the Seas itself. To be more precise, having human characteristics hindered their ability to fly, use telekinetic powers, breathe the salty sea, and most of all not being able to use its mystical powers.

The bigger of the group turned out to be a young female adult Lugia. Her light blue body seemed to had a mystical glow to it, and her short, stubby, oval eye scales reflected the sunlight that managed to seep through the canopy of the trees in a sea green color. Her eyes were as vivid as living flame, almost seeming to make others think there is fire hidden inside her slim body. Her neck, which bore a beautiful necklace made from Milotic scales, was long for someone her species, and so were her glorious legs and arms. Her back scales were much like the eye scales in shape, size and color, and her tail was long and slender. Along the edge of her tail were the same scales that appeared on her back and head. Along her torso she wore a maroon long-sleeved T-shirt with green specks dotted among various places on the front. Her legwear were a pair of navy shorts that reached down as far as her knees. Like the other human-shaped Pokemon, she preferred to not wear footwear.

On the left side of the tall female was a shorter male Lugia. His blood-like body made some people fear him at the mere sight of it, and his eye scales were long and curved, much like some species of dragons' horns, and shimmered yellow in the sunlight. His eyes were sky-blue, and the lightning that appeared in his eyes made others think he had lightning hidden inside his semi-muscular body. His neck, unlike the female's, was short, and it bore a necklace with a fang from a Charizard's mouth at the end of it. His sea green shirt had no sleeves on it, and it bore a logo of a black Charizard's head looking quite fierce inside a golden circle, symbolizing his favorite Pokemon. His legwear were long, obsidian jeans, reaching down toward his bird-like feet. His arms were long and full of muscles, but his legs were slimmer and shorter, and his tail was also short. The back and tail scales, although they were the same color as the eye ones, resembled spikes, and it holds true that the tip of them were razor-sharp.

The small child that walked in front of the adults was also a male. He was purple-bodied, with long pointy eye scales that twinkled orange. His eyes were aquamarine, and by glaring into this child's eyes could you see ice sparkling inside them. His neck was average sized for a child his age, and his arms and legs were short. Like his father's, his back and tail scales were sharp, but they were curved. He wore a teal short-sleeved T-shirt and a pair of navy shorts that reached down to his knees. Finally, his build was slim, and around his lower legs he wore a copper bracelet on each of them. His tail was longer than his body; in fact, it was as long as Mira's tail.

All three of the bird-like creatures had smiles on their faces as they walked on, enjoying the mountainside scenery. Although the adults were bonded by love, they've been too shy to ask for a proposal to marriage, and Ramos, the male adult, planned to do it here in the forest when no-one else was around.

As they breached the forest meadow, Ramos turned toward his love Mira, the female adult, with an embarrassed smile on his face. He said in a shy tone, "Mira, I have something to ask of you."

Mira turned toward Ramos, curious. "What is it, dear?" she questioned him.

Ramos got onto his knees and held Mira's right hand with his left as he brought out a small jewelery box from his pocket. He then let go of Mira's hand and opened it, revealing a sparkling silver ring with a silver feather incrested on the top of it. "I'm sorry to surprise you" He stated, with a voice sounding more embarrassed by the second. "But will you...marry me?" He looked up at her with his crackling eyes, hoping that she would accept the proposal.

Mira looked down at him, with a shock clearly expressed on her face. Of all this waiting time, and now he proposes in front of their child? She turned her head away for a moment, thinking about it. After a small moment of thought, she also gets down on her knees and embraces her arms around him, hugging him warmly.

"Of course I will," accepted Mira, and Ramos, stunned that she accepted hugged back with the box still in his hands.

The child, who was named Visimar, smiled brightly. He knew that his parents loved each other, but he didn't know that they were not married. Seeing them finally proposing excited him, and he ran up to them and wraps his short arms around both of them, laughing happily. They all nuzzled each other with their heads, and everything turned out to be well for the small family.


End file.
